


Blank Slates

by greentree



Category: Books - Fandom
Genre: Couple, Memory, Memory Alteration, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentree/pseuds/greentree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people picked up of the roads had their memories erased and given totally new lives. With the histories, likes, and memories, of a long dead couple.... Uh-oh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Slates

Ch 1 the beginning 

Angelina Nuveen was by no means extraordinary just average in her looks and personality, don't get me wrong she wasn't ugly or mean, she just didn't stand out.  
Maybe that's why it happened who better to test out on than the average nothing special girl.  
She was walking home after late study at school and she well, the details were foggy but she woke up in an almost empty blue room, empty except for two ornate chairs her in one, and in the other was a boy about her age. 

Only she forgot her age, and why she was where she was, not to be cheesy but she butforgot who she was! She didn't have any memory and neither did the boy in the other chair. Just as they were both about to hyperventilate a speaker she didn't notice buzzed out a raspy voice " hello Blake, and   
Reilly you are both fine and will go back home soon" she wasn't sure either one was her name but had no reason to argue, neither did the boy. 

Everything blacked out again, but she swore she hered people talking about  
" Bringing back a deceased couple" by giving their memories to blank slates  
"Their families paid us well to bring them back" that's all she heard.

A tubby jolly man in a Santa beard helped her up. Tears began to well up in his eyes soon "Reilly" joined in sobbing. I'm ok! She yelped. "last thing I remembered I was in the hospital and it all got cold..." she turned toward "Blake" and cried so hard a hiccup slipped out.

As buitifull as this "reunion" was its still sad that two fifteen year olds loose their entire lives and become two 20 year olds who "think" their engaged! It makes me furious! But you decide how things seem. 

 

Papa! She cried out at the jolly man we saw earlier. Everyone left but Reilly and Blake had the strangest feeling something wasn't right.  
Reilly was getting home by now, everything seemed ok until Blake spoke up. "yes or no" was all he sead but she knew what he meant. Before she went to the hospital he proposed. She had yet to give a response, but she blushed and squeaked out. "YES!" 

It makes me so sick I can hardly stand it... These two don't know each other! I'm beginning to think they never will

 

Ch. 2 the wedding


End file.
